Noche de viernes
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: Finalmente después de días de mucho trabajo, la pareja del momento tiene tiempo para pasarla bien juntos. / LeviHan / Vocabulario fuerte / Humor raro / Forma parte del universo del Fic: Padres Solteros.


**Noche de viernes.**

Finalmente el viernes había llegado. Diciembre no era el mes adecuado para pensar en algún tipo de descanso y mucho menos vacaciones. Para Levi, era uno de los meses más ocupados al tener varios desfiles de moda dentro y fuera de los Estados Unidos de América. Y para Hanji, se significaba la época en la cual tenía menos personal, período en donde muchos tomaban varios días libres por enfermedad, vacaciones y hasta divorcios como consecuencia del frío de la ciudad; teniendo que hacer el trabajo de varias personas durante un largo tiempo junto con su asistente.

Para sorpresas de ambos, ese viernes había sido uno de esos extraños días en el que al parecer tras la alineación de los planetas, se les permitió al menos por unas cuantas horas; algo de descanso y diversión mutua.

Afortunadamente para la nueva pareja y sensación de los tabloides de chismes de la farándula, tanto Mikasa como Eren tuvieron que viajar hacia Europa tras haber ganado el campeonato nacional de básquetbol de sus pertinentes clubes deportivos; permitiéndoles viajar durante unas cuantas semanas dentro del viejo continente. Dándoles a sus respectivos padres, una oportunidad de pasar tiempo completamente solos en la casa de la arquitecta paisajista.

-Si ganas esta partida de Mortal Kombat, invito en la próxima salida.

-Siempre dices lo mismo cuatro ojos, y mágicamente olvidas tu maldita billetera -. Respondió, tomando un poco del contenido de su vaso con su mano derecha; sosteniendo el control de la consola con la otra.

-¡Ya te dije que fue un hecho real! -gritó -. Vaya que eres rencoroso.

-Es nuevo para mí que estuviese molesto por ello, idiota.

-Entonces, ¿¡por qué sigues recordándomelo!? -preguntó, tomando con fuerza un puño del contenedor con palomitas saladas con mantequilla; regando unas cuantas en el piso al meter su mano.

Observando como el suelo alfombrado se llenaba de comida e incomodándose por el hecho de tener que limpiar eso luego, Levi respondió:

-Dijiste que me invitarías a un helado hoy, y aún estoy esperándolo.

-Creí que eras vegetariano -. Indicó con la boca llena, tratando de tragar una vez pudo decir sus palabras.

-No como carne, idiota. No tengo problemas con los lácteos y sus derivados.

-Ah, ya veo… -susurró, chupando sus dedos.

Mirando cómo la mujer simplemente lamía sus dedos sin importarle alguna regla de ética y protocolo; el pelinegro decidió buscar las servilletas que había traído antes de sentarse y que por alguna razón; habían desaparecido de su vista.

-Quiero mi helado -. Reclamó.

-¿¡Tienes idea, qué hora es!? -preguntó, limpiando el resto de comida en su ropa; observando cómo Levi buscaba desesperadamente las servilletas cerca de sus pies -. Estás mal de la cabeza, Ackerman… -dijo en un tono bajo, siguiendo con su mirada al pelinegro.

-Continuas llamándome por mi apellido, mierda. Sólo Levi, cuatro ojos de mierda… -Expresó -. Es sólo Levi… -susurró, buscando detrás del sillón más cercano.

Hanji sabía muy bien el sitio en el que se encontraban las servilletas, decidiendo esperar con la mayor tranquilidad posible que el destino, y la astucia de su novio hicieran su trabajo. Después de todo, le parecía divertida la expresión de molestia que tenía el pelinegro al no poder localizar algo tan simple como unos pedazos de papel.

Por unos minutos, la música del video juego podía escucharse dentro de esa sala; acompañado del ruido de las cornetas de varios taxis al pasar. Alboroto que empeoraba, al sumarle más de un par de gritos de todo aquel que caminaba y gritaba por la acera a todo pulmón el nombre del equipo de básquetbol que apoyaba; y que para mala suerte de ambos, jugaba esa misma noche.

-Malditos fanáticos… -susurró el pelinegro.

-Sí… -murmuró la castaña en respuesta a las palabras de Levi -. Te dije que iba a estar bueno el juego, ¿sabes?

-Tch -. Gruñó, recordando todas las veces que Hanji le pidió que fuesen al Madison Square Garden para ver a esos equipos; negándose todas las veces al sentirse agotado. Prefiriendo por el contrario, una noche tranquila junto con ella; comida y video juegos.

Como solía pasar posas veces, la paisajista había permanecido callada durante varios minutos después de las palabras de su novio; haciendo que -aún en su labor de búsqueda- Levi empezase a sentirse un poco irritado por tal acontecimiento, al disfrutar de todas las cosas absurdas que salían de la boca de su novia cada vez que tenían una cita a solas.

-Habla -. Gruñó.

-No tengo mucho que decir -respondió, rascando su cabeza al sentirse aburrida.

-Cada vez que te callas, algo malo pasa.

-No exageres, Ackerman -. Respondió rápidamente.

-Levi, mierda -. Dijo, fulminándola con la mirada -. Dime, Le-

-Por cierto… -Habló, interrumpiendo las palabras de su novio.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó, continuando con su búsqueda.

-Con que te incomoda que no converse mucho -. Indicó -. Siempre hablas acerca de las cosas que salen de mi boca y de lo incoherentes que son según tu juicio; mas cuando tienes paz; ¿quieres que hable? -preguntó extrañada -. Y después dicen que somos las difíciles de descifrar… -Indicó en un tono divertido.

Levi no respondió.

Para Hanji, lo que Levi interpretaba como mutismo; era su manera de disfrutar el poder verle caminar de un lado a otro con un rostro de irritabilidad como suelen hacerlo los infantes, por el simple hecho de no hallar alto tan sencillo como unas servilletas. Para Levi, lo que ella entendía como irritación y queja; era simplemente su manera de indicar que le gustaba escuchar todo aquello que le pasaba por su cabeza, aún cuando esos pensamientos fuesen absurdos y extraños la mayor parte de las veces; aún cuando él dijese de dientes para fuera que eran incoherentes.

Mirando el rostro con una expresión que ella identificaba como irritación, mas significaba sorpresa; Levi entendió lo mucho que les faltaba en la relación para comprenderse y leerse de manera en que ninguno tuviese que decir una palabra para saber qué quería decir el otro.

-Habla, mierda -. Replicó, cambiando su tono seco por lo que él interpretaba como amable.

Hanji rio.

Comenzando a hacer sonidos con su boca, la castaña observó como el varón retomó su búsqueda y aparentemente ante sus ojos; parecía más calmado. Al inicio, Hanji había pensado en cantar algo simpático; como una canción popular de esas que aunque escasas, compartían; decidiéndose por la segunda opción al parecerle algo más divertido y diferente.

-Eso no es hablar. -indicó el pelinegro al escucharla hacer sonidos semejantes a las de las sirenas de las ambulancias.

Nuevamente Hanji rio.

Con el fin de tomar en serio su juego de: "ocultar las servilletas para Levi" y dificultarle la tarea, la castaña constantemente se movilizaba de tal manera que siempre pudiese darle la espalda a las toallas de papel, con el fin de deleitarse no sólo del momento sino también de la interesante vista que obtenía al verle el trasero bien tonificado a su novio; quien después de una ducha, había decidido usar una camisa negra manga larga con el logotipo hecho para su compañía junto con unos suaves y elegantes pantalones deportivos gris claro; diseñados por él mismo.

- _Rayos…_ -pensó, sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de quitarle esos pantaloncillos tras estar pensando en cosas sucias.

Hanji aún no había tenido el contacto suficiente como para haber observado con lujo de detalles la parte trasera del pelinegro, mas siempre sentía curiosidad de saber cuál era su verdadero aspecto. Tenía planeado acostarse con Levi al menos en una ocasión durante esas semanas, al no tener ni a su asistente ni a los hijos de cada uno alrededor. Sin embargo, no aseguraba contar con el tiempo en el cual ambos pudiesen estar lejos de sus responsabilidades laborales de tal manera que pudiesen pasar toda una noche sin mensajes, llamadas o emergencias.

-Mierda… -susurró, sintiendo un poco de resignación al pensar que aún con esos días sin hijos; quizá tener sexo sería un sueño lejano -. Rayos… -murmuró nuevamente, olvidando seguirle el paso al pelinegro para ocultar las servilletas.

-Hanji… -gruñó, mirando los objetos de papel -. Déjate de juegos, mierda -. Respondió, sentándose nuevamente.

-Ah, mira qué casualidad… estaban detrás de mí –dijo divertida, sacudiendo su cabeza para sacar de su mente sus pensamientos pervertidos.

-Tch -, susurró -. Por cierto, son las once de la noche para ser exacto -. Indicó, tomando una de las manos de la castaña -. Aún quiero mi maldito helado.

-¿Acaso no ves que es tarde? -Insistió en un tono de molestia, retomando el tema; dejando de lado todo aquello relacionado a su deseo por pasar la noche con Levi.

-Ese es el problema de haber nacido en Washington -dijo, limpiando cada dedo de la paisajista mientras hablaba.

-¿Tienes algún problema con el lugar en el que nací?… Chico cosmopolita.

-Todos ahí son unos maricones que no desean salir en la maldita noche. Estamos en New York, Hanji. Aquí las personas comienzan a salir tarde como unos malditos vampiros o algo así.

-Si tanto deseas tu helado, ve y cómpralo -respondió, cambiando de mano al ver que la primera ya estaba limpia.

-Dijiste que me invitarías, no pienso pagar en esta ocasión - .Indicó; tomando una nueva servilleta al ver que la anterior estaba complemente llena de mantequilla.

-¿Acaso tienes cinco años, Ackerman!? Mueve esas piernas y ese bello trasero.

-No, no los tengo… -Indicó, soltando la mano de la castaña; amontonando las servilletas sucias en un solo lugar -. Cumpliré treinta y uno pronto, cuatro ojos.

Levantándose para tirar las servilletas a la basura y aprovechar para lavar sus manos; Levi se sintió observado por la castaña. No comprendía en qué momento ella había devorado tantas palomitas, y cómo rayos había logrado embarrar todas sus manos y camisa de mantequilla como lo hacen las niñas pequeñas.

-Juguemos, ya elegí a mi jugador y aún estoy esperando para que elijas al tuyo; ¿sabes? Quieres que te patee el trasero nuevamente, ¿no es así? -Indicó, manteniendo su mirada hacia Levi.

-El de fresa no estaría mal… -susurró al regresar, tomando el control e ignorando las palabras de la castaña; quien comenzaba a impacientarse ante la tardía elección de personaje de Levi debido a su manía por la limpieza.

-No lo compraré, no pienso ir a comprarte ese helado con toda esta nieve -. Dijo -. Menos, cuando la tienda más cercana está a unas tres o unas cuatro cuadras de aquí.

-Hace mucho no pruebo el de vainilla… -continuó susurrando, moviendo de un lado a otro las perillas del control para fastidiar a la castaña.

-Ya te dije que no iré, demonios -respondió; fulminándolo al ver cómo tardaba en elegir al personaje del juego. -Idiota…

-No me gusta el de chocolate, es muy dulce…

-Si vuelves a mencionar un sabor de helado, ¡no me acostaré contigo nuevamente!

-No lo hemos hecho, idiota -. Respondió, girando su rostro en dirección a su novia, al mismo tiempo que colocaba el control de la consola en el suelo.

-¿No?

-Tch, aquella vez en las villas en California no cuenta; Hanji.

-Fue sexo oral, ¿eso no cuenta?

-No -. Respondió rápidamente.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que cuenta? -preguntó divertida, colocando el control sobre el suelo como lo había hecho anteriormente el pelinegro -. Ilumíname.

-Tengo hambre, no ganas de coger. Dame el maldito helado. ¿Así tratas a tus invitados?

-Tengo helado en el refrigerador, puedes tomar ese.

-Quiero uno diferente, el sabor que tienes es chocolate.

Tratando de aguantar la risa ante la molestia de Levi por no tener en su congelador algún tipo de helado de su gusto, pensó en lo curioso que se volvía el pelinegro cuando no tenía aquellas cosas que deseaba en el momento.

-Eres una persona caprichosa, ¿sabes?

-No lo soy -indicó, poniéndose en pie al sentirse cansado -. Te dije que compraras algo de helado antes de venir.

-Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar en vez de tu querido helado, Levi. Trabajo, ¿sabes?

-¿¡Y qué mierda crees qué hago!? Siempre tengo tus porquerías favoritas cuando vas a mi casa, ¿es tan difícil tener lo que me gusta?

Tapando su boca para no reír a carcajadas por los reclamos infantiles del pelinegro, Hanji se limitó a hablar lo más tranquila posible.

-Ah, ya veo cuál es el problema… Tus instintos sexuales se ven reducidos una vez la necesidad por alimento aparece…

-¿No es así con todos? -preguntó, cambiando su tono por uno menos grosero. -¿Quién mierdas quiere sexo si está muriendo de hambre? Es cuestión de prioridades.

-Técnicamente, no estás muriendo de hambre. Sólo tienes un antojo de media noche; eso es todo.

-Hanji -gruñó, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

Permaneciendo en el suelo, a diferencia de un Levi quien había preferido sentarse en el sillón al parecerle un lugar más placentero; ambos simplemente decidieron mirarse fijamente sin decir una sola palabra.

Parecía una batalla de miradas, donde el otro deseaba saber los pensamientos de su contrincante y así, derrotarlo de la manera más rápida posible. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Levi, Hanji no se tomaba tan en serio esas discusiones infantiles de pareja; después de todo, una de las partes que había comenzado a conocer de su reciente novio, era esas riñas inofensivas que le daban cuando ella aparentemente no tomaba en cuenta sus sentimientos.

Estirándose un poco mientras aún permanecía sentada, con su mirada fija en los ojos azules grisáceos de Levi, Hanji sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, al ver como se dibujó una leve sonrisa en los labios de la castaña.

-Si no tomas en cuenta el sexo oral, cuando realmente tengamos coito; ¿quiere decir que no quieres sexo oral? A juzgar por tus gemidos, podría decir que te gustó y mucho.

-No arruines el asunto, mierda -expresó, poniéndose nuevamente en pie.

Acercándose rápidamente en dirección a su novia, tomando con ambas manos las mejillas de la castaña; nuevamente habló.

-Deja de llamarlo coito, tch. -Soltando lentamente las mejillas de Hanji.

-No es un nombre erróneo. Coger suena grosero, y eso dolió; ¿sabes?

-Fornicar, entonces. -Indicó, permaneciendo en pie con su mirada fija en los ojos de su novia.

-Qué tal… ¿copular? -preguntó divertida, tomando nuevamente el control que había dejado abandonado en el suelo. -Quiero jugar con Scorpion… -susurró, apretando el botón con la letra "x", eligiendo a su personaje finalmente.

-¿Tiene algo de malo llamarlo coger? No es cómo que estemos haciendo cuentas matemáticas o algo así -. Respondió, sentándose a la par de Hanji.

-Hm, quizá debería llamarle: "montarme sobre Levi".

-No lo has hecho, mierda -. Indicó, tomando el control de la consola.

-Podemos hacerlo si deseas, en realidad prefiero eso a jugar video juegos en este instante.

-¿Eres sorda? Tengo hambre.

-Si te compro tu estúpido helado, ¿podré "montarte"? -preguntó, haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos al pronunciar la palabra final.

Fulminándola con la mirada, tirando el control de la consola; Levi simplemente se guardó su respuesta y se dispuso a ponerse en pie nuevamente.

-Eso fue rápido… -susurró, riendo un poco después de sus palabras.

-¿Qué mierda esperas? -preguntó, manteniendo su mirada en dirección hacia la ventana; evitando mostrar su rostro avergonzado.

-Ah, con que entonces tú deseo por sexo sobrepasa tu necesidad de alimentos en este instante…

-¡Calla! Primero comeremos mi helado; seguido por tu estúpida hamburguesa y luego…

-¿¡Puedo montarte!? -preguntó divertida, interrumpiendo las palabras de Levi. - ¡Yahoo!

-Dios… -susurró, caminando en dirección hacia la puerta a una velocidad apresurada.

-¡Oye, comamos pizza también! Compras una vegetariana para ti y yo quiero una con salami, jamón, cebolla y jalapeños…

-No pienso besar a alguien con olor a jalapeño -indicó al llegar hasta la puerta.

-Si no me alimentas, no haré nada; Levi -. Respondió, poniéndose en pie.

-Es nuevo para mí que seas un perro, cuatro ojos -. Manifestó, abriendo la puerta; dejándola de esa manera en espera de su novia.

Siguiendo con la mirada el andar de Hanji, Levi se mantuvo cerca del marco de la puerta; observando cómo la castaña tomaba el bolso y las llaves de la casa. Comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro en busca de algo una vez tomó los dos objetos.

-¿Sabes dónde deje los guantes?

-Cerca de ese gallo horroroso que tienes como adorno. -Indicó.

-No insultes a Isaac, ¿quieres? -Dijo, caminado en dirección a uno de sus adornos favoritos.

-Hanji, me congelo -. Gruñó.

Caminando con toda la tranquilidad posible, como si fuese un día de verano; la castaña simplemente comenzó a tararear una de las canciones que para su desgracia, se había quedado en su cabeza al momento de escucharla por la mañana cuando Levi fue a dejarla a su trabajo.

-No de nuevo… -murmuró el pelinegro al escuchar esa melodía tan conocida y fastidiosa para sus oídos.

-Con la tecnología actual, creo que puedo ser cantante…

Limitándose a fruncir el ceño al ver que la castaña no apresuraba el paso, Levi decidió no responder.

-Si sigues frunciendo, te arrugarás como una pasa; Levi boo. -Respondió, indicando uno de los apodos que le tenía a su novio.

-Mueve ese trasero, Hanji.

-¿Te congelas tus dos joyas? -preguntó, refiriéndose a los testículos del pelinegro.

-También mi trasero.

Riendo mientras llegaba al marco de la puerta donde Levi llevaba en pie minutos, la castaña se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su novio; besándolo en la mejilla con el fin de tranquilizarlo. Una vez cumplió su misión, se dispuso a seguir con su caminar; viendo de reojo cómo se dibujaba una leve sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro.

-No cantes victoria -. Respondió, observando cómo la castaña retomaba su tarareo.

-Una batalla a la vez, mi querido saltamontes. Una batalla a la vez… -Expresó, bajando las escaleras.

Cerrando la puerta y pasando la llave, ambos caminaron en dirección al auto del pelinegro con los sonidos de la castaña como música de fondo.

La noche estaba más fría de lo pensado por ambos, sintiendo más que escalofríos tras haber dado unos cuantos pasos por esa acera nevosa. Los meteorólogos habían anunciado nevadas para ese último mes del 2014, mas nunca imaginaron que fuese tanta y tan blanca. Por un instante y sin darse cuenta, ambos miraron al cielo; observando uno que otro poco de nieve caer desde el cielo, pensando en lo interesante y diferente que era la época navideña cuando se tiene pareja.

Caminando unos cuantos minutos y más de cincuenta metros, gracias a todos los carros parqueados frente a la casa de la castaña; finalmente pudieron llegar frente a la casa de los White, unos buenos amigos de Hanji y donde Levi tuvo que dejar su carro tras haber llegado horas atrás.

-Yo manejo -. Dijo, estirando su mano izquierda al llegar al auto del pelinegro.

-Como quieras, simplemente no te vayas por la misma maldita ruta de la vez anterior.

-Ya deja de quejarte, no es mi culpa que tu adorada ciudad tenga tantos autos -. Respondió, tomando las llaves del auto de Levi.

-Primero mi helado.

-¡Ya sé, ya sé! -gritó, caminando en dirección a la puerta del conductor.

-Luego iremos a ese lugar donde venden esas hamburguesas.

-Dijiste que sólo deseabas un helado -dijo entre risas; tocando el botón para desactivar la alarma y desbloquear las puertas.

Abriendo las puertas casi al mismo tiempo, entraron lo más rápido posible dentro del fino auto.

-Tengo hambre -. Respondió el varón, cerrando la puerta.

-Engordarás si comes tanto a estas horas, Levi. -Dijo, cerrando también la puerta con fuerza.

-Deberías de aplicar tus propios consejos, señora arquitecta.

-Soy delgada por naturaleza. Mi genética es de la mejor.

-Ya veo… -murmuró, levantando una ceja ante el comentario.

-Además, soy buena en la cama.

-Si tú lo dices… -susurró, haciendo una leve mueca al creer que hasta no demostrar lo contrario; no iba a creerle.

-Si me alimentas bien, lo verás; -continuó.

-Eres barata, Hanji.

-No recuerdo haber dicho que lo fuese, señor Ackerman -. Dijo, introduciendo las llaves en el arrancador.

-Levi, mierda. Ya te dije que me llames, Levi -. Indicó, tomando el cinturón con su mano derecha mientras observaba las piernas de la castaña al llevar un jean más ajustado de lo común.

-¡Comida, video juegos y sexo! -Gritó, arrancando el auto -. Buena noche de viernes, ¿sabes?

-Oye, quiero una nieve. Si como esa maldita hamburguesa, y todas las mierdas que comprarás; terminaré cagando toda la noche.

-Eso sería interesante de ver -rió, imaginándolo sentado en la tasa del inodoro. -¿Te gusta leer mientras vas al baño?

-Tch, yo y mi boca… -susurró, abrochándose el cinturón.

-¡Comida, allá vamos! -gritó, acelerando con todo en dirección a la heladería.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
